Goodbye YGGDRASIL
by halowenjo
Summary: Suzuki Satoru was just an ordinary salary man. But in the world of YGGDRASIL he was the undead overlord, Momonga. When the servers of YGGDRASIL shutdown Suzuki was forced to return to regular life in Japan. At least, that's what he thought would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is a new story idea I thought up (though the concept is fairly simple). I want to try and finish Masterless (my other overlord fanfic) before I start another so this might not be updated (unless I feel like writing a chapter for it. Though Masterless will be my main focus). That being said, if the concept interests you, let me know. Leaving a follow/fav will let you know when I release a new chapter (so long as it's set up in a way that my new uploads will generate an email).

* * *

When Suzuki Satoru had first heard of YGGDRASIL's closure he thought it was a joke. The game was doing great and had a massive player base. The company behind YGGDRASIL unfortunately went bankrupt and was unable to sustain the server anymore. The model used for the MMO was popular but could not handle the size to which YGGDRASIL grew. Once a gemstone in the VRMMO category the colossal game fell to its knees. Suzuki could already see things dying, on the day that the server shutdown date was released a large portion of the player base quit. Why waste playing a dying game?

Even Ainz Ooal Gown was not safe from this, a few members quit upon hearing of the closure and gave their items to Suzuki. He knew it was a useless endeavor but added them to the ever growing collection. A quarter of the guild had already quit, real life taking priority. As was the second golden rule of the guild, one must be a functioning member of society. Eventually the entire guild had quit, save for Momonga, Suzuki's in-game avatar. The undead lich continued to rule over Nazarick until the end of the server.

On the day of the shutdown only three other members beside Suzuki had shown up, he had sent a message to all the guild members asking them to spend the last day of YGGDRASIL remembering the old times. Of course, most of them were too busy and politely declined. The three that did manage to show up did not stay for long. At the time of the shutdown Suzuki Satoru was almost alone. He found some solitude in the fact that no matter if his guild mates had quit, the NPC's were eternally loyal. They reflected the values of their makers and would remain within Nazarick even past its closure.

Suzuki Satoru still refused to return to real life, how could he?

He was a mere salary man, though he wasn't at the minimum wage it was still very hard on the young japanese man. He could only dream of continuing his life in YGGDRASIL. Where he was the complete opposite of himself. So Suzuki sat inside the VRMMO machine with the helmet still on, even after the game had shut down. He could see nothing but pitch black, though he knew he had returned to the real world.

The headset was designed to block outside noise as to not ruin the immersion, but Suzuki could hear the faint sounds of a woman talking. Perhaps it was his neighbours arguing again. He hoped it wasn't the case, the husband was abusive and more than once he had tried to help the poor wife. She still refused to leave him, believing that under all the alcohol substance abuse was a genuine person.

Suzuki thought she was beautiful, the husband was completely blind to the woman who remained devoted to him. It made him jealous as Suzuki had not experienced the love of a woman yet. There was no point remaining in the machine any longer, there were no other VRMMO games he played. He took the helmet off of his head and listened to see if their were any sounds from next door. It was silent, which was a good thing. Suzuki could see nothing inside his pitch black room, the lights on the machine he sat in were off and he had turned off the lights before playing. He reached clumsily to his left, trying to find the light switch. His hand hit something squishy and warm so he gave it a squeeze. It was not a familiar touch. His eyes widened as he heard a soft moan, had somebody broken into his house?

"Momonga-sama?" asked Albedo as the lights in the room came on, her eyes flaring at the human touching her breast.

"How dare a mere insect such as yourself touch me!" she screamed, lifting Suzuki out of the machine and slamming him against the wall. Suzuki could say nothing, both due to the fist around his throat and the fact that an NPC inside a video game was standing right in front of him.

"Albedo" he croaked, gripping the arm that was strangling him. Her grip was instantly released and both her hands went to her mouth.

"Momonga-sama forgive me! I mistook you for a worthless human!" she shouted, taking out a battleaxe from seemingly nowhere and placing it at her neck as if to behead herself.

Suzuki was dizzy from the lack of oxygen but held his hand up to stop her. What the hell was happening? He caught a glimpse of more people kneeling behind Albedo and discovered that Sebas and the maids were also inside his room.

"Please let me take my own life as punishment for my sins!" she started to swing the battleaxe towards her neck with lightening fast speed but was stopped as Sebas appeared beside her, gripping the battleaxe tightly.

"Albedo stop" Suzuki said, he felt weird speaking such words in his real body. His voice was not that of Momonga anymore.

"I apologize for my insolence. But I must ask Momonga-sama, why have you taken on such a pitiful human form, it does not suit your excellence" said Albedo. Suzuki flinched, she was obviously unaware that this was his true form and had insulted him. Sebas seemed to have noticed Suzuki's expression and scolded her.

"It's alright Sebas" he said, picking himself up from the floor and dusting off his clothes. Both Albedo and Sebas knelt in front of him, the maids still kneeling behind them.

"S-stand, all of you" he said, still uncomfortable with giving commands. Especially since the NPC's seemed to have come to life, the commands were not set in stone anymore.

"Where are we Momonga-sama. This is not the throne room, or any room in Nazarick for that matter." Sebas asked, glancing around the bedroom.

Suzuki opened his mouth to speak but could not find the right words, after all, this was something that should not have been possible. Judging by the strength of Albedo's grip she and some of the maids could be dangerous to humans. He wondered if they were still capable of magic. Albedo drawing her battleaxe was an indication of something at least, she was not carrying it on her body and had drawn it out of the thin air. He wanted to test if he himself had any magic, seeing as though he was not in his undead body he doubted it was the case.

"This is my room" said Suzuki, gesturing around the small bedroom for them to see. He only stayed in a one bedroom apartment, he was lucky enough to have his bedroom and living room separated.

Sebas and Albedo looked around the room but did not seem impressed.

"Why are we not in Nazarick?" Albedo asked. Suzuki had an answer for that, but he knew that none of the guardians would understand anything he said.

"This is another world" said Suzuki, what else could he tell them? That they were data in a video game and did not exist, yet they were right in front of his eyes.

"As expected of Momonga-sama, you have already conquered other worlds!" Albedo exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Not exactly" he said, sitting down on the top of the VRMMO machine and gesturing for the guardians to sit on his bed.

"Anything for you Momonga-sama~" said Albedo, stretching out against the bed and puffing her chest high into the air. When he thought about it, it was his first time having a girl inside his room.

Sebas glared at Albedo and had the Pleiades sit on the edge of the bed. Suzuki opened his mouth to speak but stopped abruptly. Where were the other guardians? Was it only those in the throne room who were teleported out with him? The idea was painful, that some of the other NPC guardians were lost.

"Are any other guardians here?" asked Suzuki, glancing at Albedo. Though she looked slightly disappointed she drew up the holo screen in front of her, something Suzuki had seen before but was surprised to see it in real life.

"Their names are all still listed here." she said, scrolling down the long list. Did that mean they were somewhere outside, or on another continent?

Suzuki hurried over to his bedroom door, pulling it open and stepping into the living room. Though it was dark the light from behind him illuminated the bodies inside. Shalltear and Demiurge were knelt on the floor in front of the dining table and the dark elf twins were dangling their legs off the kitchen counter.

"Where is Cocytus?" Suzuki asked, noticing the lack of giant insect in the room. Though he doubted the guardian would fit, he did not want to part with him.

"Momonga. Sama." came a drone from outside. Suzuki pushed the window open, shivering at the cold breeze that wafted in. The large insectoid stood outside in an alleyway, his eyes looking in through the window at the human in front of him. Suzuki sighed in relief, all of the floor guardians were here.

"Momonga-sama there are still others on the list that are not here" said Albedo, all eyes in the room drawing to her. Suzuki heard someone scream from out the window, though it sounded like it came from inside the building somewhere.

"Stay right here" he commanded them, pleased at their bowed heads. He flew down the fire escape stairs and into the lobby, the blood draining from his face as he saw an elderly woman cowering in fear at the egg-headed man standing in the center of the lobby. Pandora's Actor.

"Sorry miss, my friend is obsessed with cosplay" said Suzuki, grabbing the doppelganger's hand and shoving him into the stairwell. He only realized then how sharp his fingers were when he noticed blood on the floor.

"Momonga-sama. Why are you human?" Pandora asked, turning his finger around to look at the blood. Momonga was supposed to be an undead, even if he had the facade of a human why was he bleeding?

"I'll explain later" said Suzuki climbing the staircase and beckoning Pandora to follow him.

Suzuki pulled Pandora into the room and made sure to hide his injured hand behind his back whilst he spoke to the guardians.

"I cannot explain why you are all here, but what is important is that we are all together" Suzuki said, his voice trembling under the pressure of all the guardians stares.

"For now, we should all rest and be prepared for tomorrow" said Suzuki, though he was the only one who really needed to rest. It was 1am in the morning and he technically had to work tomorrow, though he doubted he would be able to go.

"We do not need to rest Momonga-sama, if you are to work tirelessly through the night we could not bear to slack off." Albedo said, her heart resting over her heart.

"I shall also be resting… Teleporting you all here had drained all of my mana and it is quicker to regenerate whilst resting." The excuse was bullshit, mana wasn't even a real thing. The guardians seemed to accept it and they had all begun to head for the exit

"You shall all sleep here" he said, surprising them.

"But Momonga-sama, this is surely inadequate for you!" Demiurge protested. Suzuki held up his good hand to stop them from talking, he was too tired to argue.

"Lupusregina, can you hide Cocytus with invisibility magic?" he asked the redhead maid. She nodded, happy to be useful. Suzuki sighed in relief, turning to the other guardians.

"Shizu, Pandora, come with me" he said, flinching at the death glares Albedo and Shalltear were giving the maid he had requested. Though he had no intentions of doing anything to Shizu the female guardians were overly attached to him.

When the door behind them was closed Suzuki collapsed, held up only by the Automaton's arms.

"Momonga-sama?" Shizu and Pandora asked in surprise.

"Please help me to the bed" he said. Shizu picked him up under his arms and laid him on the bed.

"In the bathroom, there's some bandages"

Shizu nodded, retrieving the bandages from the bathroom cabinet and standing at the foot of the bed. Suzuki sat up and held out his hand, a long cut ran down his palm to his wrist, fortunately it was not very deep. Shizu seemed to know what he wanted and began to wind the bandage around Suzuki's arm.

"Any questions?" Suzuki asked. He knew Shizu and Pandora were probably the only two he could trust to not freak out.

The automaton maid hesitated and bit her bottom lip.

"Why are you human?" she decided to ask first. Though the question was expected it still hurt to hear. Pandora nodded, also wanting to hear the answer.

"Truthfully, I've always been human. In that universe I may have been an undead overlord, but I was still a human inside." he said. Since neither of the guardians could really show any facial expressions it was hard to judge their reaction.

"But you are still Momonga-sama?" asked Pandora.

Suzuki nodded and thanked Shizu as she finished wrapping the bandage.

"Though my real name is Suzuki Satoru" he said. It was going to be hard to convince the others to call him Suzuki. If he was to ever leave his apartment again they wouldn't be able to call him Momonga in public, it would be too weird.

"Why did you decide to tell only us?" Pandora asked.

"You are my creation. I did not want to keep you in the dark… Shizu is an automaton so I can tell her things that must remain secret and know that they will stay secret.

"But Momong-" Pandora started but was stopped as Suzuki yawned.

"Can we continue this in the morning" he asked. It was hard to keep his eyes open.

Pandora nodded and sat on the floor with his back against the wall. Suzuki fell asleep quickly, feeling something next to him before he drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for the positive reception, since I managed to finish a chapter of Masterless I decided to work on this for a bit as a bonus. If you also follow Masterless than the eleventh chapter should also be available for you to read.

I've written some responses to the reviews at the bottom of this chapter as to not impede those who wish to read the story. Feel free to leave more and I shall do my best to respond to those.

* * *

Just like clockwork, Suzuki Satoru woke up at 6:00am on the dot, ready for another day at work. His room was still dark as his windows bordered another building, blocking most of the light that could come through. He thought back to the weird dream he had. After the servers for YGGDRASIL shut down the NPC's of Nazarick had transported to his apartment and come to life, it was bizarre.

Suzuki sat up on the edge of his bed and wiped his eyes. Without YGGDRASIL to come home to he wondered if there was even a point going to work. Something shifted in the bed behind him, alarming him. He tentatively pulled the covers back to reveal the maid beneath. He suppressed the urge to scream and dare wake her up, it wasn't a dream? His eyes shot to the door that Pandora was resting against. Suzuki groaned quietly. What on earth was he supposed to do? This kind of thing only existed in fiction, how was it even possible? Was it some kind of arcane magic. Or were the gods punishing his pitiful existence?

Suzuki crept over Pandora's legs to get to the small wardrobe and pulled it open slowly. He slipped on a regular t-shirt. There was no need for a suit and tie, work wasn't a possibility at the moment. He hesitated with a pair of pants in his hand, did he really need to work ever again? The NPC's still thought of him as a god, did that mean he could use them as he liked? He dismissed the idea, they were still his friends creations after all. But if they saw their creators in real life, would they act the same as Pandora? He was unsure if they would freak out, realizing that their beloved "Supreme Beings" were mere humans with no magic powers to speak of.

As Suzuki turned back around to put his pants on he yelped and fell backwards, his head smacking against a shelf in the wardrobe on the way down. Shizu was sitting upright on the bed and looking at him with great interest.

"Have I done something wrong Momonga-sama?" she asked. He could hear Pandora stirring.

"It's fine" he said, rubbing the red mark that appeared on the top of his head. He wondered if any of the other guardians actually fell asleep. Whilst Suzuki closed the door to the wardrobe and sat down against the wall in front of them, Pandora and Shizu had also joined him on the floor. They sat in silence and waited for orders, what did they expect from him?

"You two are fine with me being human?" he asked.

"It does not matter, you are still the Supreme Being" Shizu replied in an emotionless tone. Pandora nodded in agreement. Suzuki sighed in relief, even in the worst case scenario he still had two guardians he could rely on. Shizu was probably the most capable guardian to function in this new world. She was already able to use weaponry that existed in Japan, though some of which was higher tech than what existed. It was in a video game after all. She could also adapt to the new society, Suzuki doubted he would be able to change her coding at all, but at least she could learn without any preset dislikes.

"I cut you off last night. So, are there any other questions?"

Pandora looked to Shizu, she remained silent.

"When are you going to tell the other guardians?" Pandora asked.

Suzuki rested his head against the wall behind him and looked up at the ceiling. How would they respond? He was not a god, nor wanted to be one. It was nice to have some kind of power, but the kind that the guardians expected him to have? It simply did not exist in this world. Magic, undead, demons, doppelgangers. These things just did not exist in real life. If the guardians realized that Nazarick was probably gone, and their beloved 'Momonga' was completely powerless. Unable to cast god tier spells, let alone tier 1 spells. Would they desert him? Kill him? What would happen if they left, would they slaughter all the humans in sight?

There were too many uncertainties, Suzuki couldn't let them cause any harm to others. Perhaps if he was still an undead he wouldn't have cared. But he was no longer Momonga, the undead magic caster. He was Suzuki Satoru, the struggling salary man.

"Not yet" he replied, picking himself up off the floor and struggling to get his pants on. When they finally slid up his legs he picked up the tiny flip phone he had on his bed-side table and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a male voice answered. It was Suzuki's only real friend at work, Hideki. Which was ironic as Hideki was average in almost every aspect, despite having 'excellence' in his name.

"I need you to cover for me at work. I can't come in today." he said, their boss hated Suzuki. He was forced to use Hideki whenever he wanted a day off, usually calling in sick. They would dock his paycheck, but it wasn't a major loss.

"I already covered for your ass last week. Boss might dock MY paycheck this time." the voice replied.

"Momonga-sama?" said Shizu. Suzuki held his hand up and put the cellphone back to his ear.

"Holy shit is that a girl Suzuki?" asked Hideki, his voice high pitched.

"Who are you speaking to?"

"It is! Holy shit Suzuki, you actually got a girl! I'll cover for you, go get her you virgin you!" Hideki ended the call and left Suzuki dumbfounded on the other end.

On the good side, he didn't have to go to work today. On the bad side, Hideki knew he was a virgin.

"If that's what you wanted Momonga-sama you should have just asked"

Shizu began to undress from her maid outfit but stopped as Suzuki gripped her hands in his.

"You're very pretty and all Shizu but this is not the time." he said. The automaton blushed and nodded, buttoning up the parts she had undone.

"Do you plan to take one of the guardians as your wife?" Pandora asked, causing Suzuki to nearly trip over the bed.

"W-why would you ask that?" he whispered loudly, looking down at the blushing maid, his own cheeks lighting up.

Pandora took a note in his mind, Momonga seemed to like Shizu.

"I would gladly serve as your wife, or concubine, Momonga-sama" said Shizu, determination in her voice.

Suzuki groaned and fell onto the bed, burying his head into a pillow.

"Why me" he mumbled.

* * *

It was still early morning in Japan when the streets begun to fill with people. Some carried suitcases and dressed in expensive suits. Others in school uniform. Among all the chaos one little girl in particular stood out. She had long black hair, a dress as white as her purity and was exceptionally beautiful, none of the men even daring to approach her. She was small in stature, but did not appear to be a child. An aura of beauty and elegance surrounded her, as well as terrifying power. It was as if she was a queen, walking among her subjects. The crowd gasped as a young student bumped into her and she fell over. He had not been paying attention and was now receiving many death glares.

"Sorry little girl" he said, only just now looking down at her. His breath caught in his throat and he was unable to tear his eyes away from her. She looked like a small child, but felt like a goddess. He pushed back the urge to instantly confess his love and forced himself to hold out his hand. She tentatively reached up and gripped it, pulling him down to the ground with immense strength. The student was now laying on the wet ground and smiling. Though his clothes were dirty, he had gotten to touch her hand. It was immaculate, like one of those models he had seen on TV. Except even better, there was nothing he could compare it to.

"Sorry" she said, her voice causing the bystanders who watched to sigh longingly.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words come out. What could he possibly say to such a person, nothing that came to mind was even worth her time. She picked herself off of the ground and looked around at the skyscrapers around her.

"Are you lost?" he managed to spit out. She looked back at him and he felt his knees tremble.

"Yes" she said. Members of the crowd madly scrambled for their cell phones and dialed for a chauffeur.

"Do you need a map?" he asked. He felt stupid for even asking, but was relieved when she nodded. He pushed off the ground and wiped at the water on his clothing with a tissue from his pocket.

"Follow me" he said. The area would soon be flooded by rich executives pawing for her attention. She stepped off the curb and began to follow him, an exit through the crowd parting for her. Even the way she walked was exquisite, she had to be some kind of noble. He took out the money he was going to use for lunch and bought a map of the area from a street vendor. There was a fast-food restaurant nearby, he could put down the map there.

When they were seated at the table, the restaurant had fallen completely silent, all of the customers and workers watching the girls every move. As he explained their current location, relative to the map, the girl seemed to be getting more and more confused.

"You're not from Japan, are you?" he asked. Even though she spoke Japanese she had no idea where she was, maybe she was a young child after all. He froze, if she was, did that mean he had kidnapped her? Were her parents nearby?

"No" she replied.

"Where are your parents?" he asked. If she was indeed a young child then her parents should be nearby somewhere. She cocked her head to the side, contemplating the question.

"My creator is not here" she said. He frowned, 'creator' was a weird thing to call your parent. It was not plural either, did her parents divorce?

"Do you know where?"

She shook her head. He looked down at his watch and groaned at the time, he was going to be late for school.

"I'll take you to the police station alright? They'll help you find your par-... Creator."

He packed up the map from the table and stored it in his school bag. She followed behind him as he made his way to the station, which was in the opposite direction of his school. He hoped his teacher wouldn't punish him too hard.

* * *

Albedo and Shalltear sat pouting at the dining table after Momonga, Shizu and Pandora had disappeared into the bedroom.

"Is my body not enough?" Albedo asked, puffing her shapely breasts into the air. Shalltear looked at her enviously.

"At least you have the body" the vampiress replied, her hands sliding vertical down her front to emphasis her lack of assets.

"Momonga-sama shall take whom he pleases" Demiurge replied. Albedo and Shalltear glared at him.

"It would be best to avoid their quarrels Demiurge" said Sebas. The butler had opened the window and was resting his arms on the window sill. He was looking down the side of the building at the entrance to the alleyway. Demiurge sighed and left the dejected guardians, instead taking a seat on floor, leaning against the kitchen wall. Aura and Mare were looking around the room in wonder. Though it was tiny and inadequate for a god such as Momonga, it contained many things none of the guardians had seen before. Aura had already opened the fridge and tried to examine how it constantly emitted cold air like Cocytus, without the use of magic. The insect outside had huffed, it was an impostor at best.

Mare had pressed a button on a metallic device that sat on the counter, the guardians had jumped in response, their weapons ready when it beeped a minute later. He tried it a few more times but still could not work out its purpose.

"Momonga-sama has no many cool things!" he said. Demiurge smiled at the children's antics, this was a new world after all.

Two hours later the dark elf twins had fallen asleep on the couch with the Pleiades resting on the floor around them. Sebas, Demiurge and Cocytus were the only three remaining awake. Shalltear and Albedo had fallen asleep at the table.

"Something was wrong with Momonga-sama" said Demiurge. Sebas said nothing but nodded in agreement, he was indeed acting weird.

"He. Smelled. Of. Blood"

"Did he kill someone?" pondered Demiurge, it would not be abnormal for Momonga to kill someone. He was able to do as he pleased. The act of taking a life was insignificant to him.

The three male guardians continued to chat until a glimpse of the sun had begun to appear on the horizon. The building bordering their room blocked most of the light. This did not matter to any of the guardians, as they could see perfectly fine in the dark. When the bedroom door opened at 7:30 and Momonga exited, followed by Shizu and Pandora, all of the guardians had awoken and were prostrated on the floor.

"Raise your heads" said Suzuki.

"Has your mana been replenished Momonga-sama?" asked Demiurge.

Suzuki shook his head, he wanted them to believe he was still waiting for it to regenerate. It would be a good excuse for not casting magic.

"You should rest more, we can handle anything in the meanwhile" said Albedo, her eye twitching at the closeness between Shizu and Momonga.

"I'll be fine. I have something to tell you all"

The guardians knelt on the floor and looked up at Suzuki in adoration. The act unsettled him but he continued nonetheless.

"T-this world is known as Earth. We are currently in a country called Japan, in the city of Kyoto"

None of the guardians responded, they had no knowledge of this world and understood that Momonga was a god. It would not be unreasonable for him to belong in multiple worlds.

"And…" Suzuki hesitated to say the rest, how would they respond? He had already told Pandora and Shizu to stop anyone from leaving, but if all of the guardians decided to leave he doubted they could stop them all.

"Your creators, the Supreme Beings, are currently in this world." said Suzuki, his hands fidgeting as he awaited their response. He was surprised. None of the guardians left, or even moved for that matter. Even after having learnt that their creators, the ones they should love the most were within their reach, they looked blankly at Suzuki.

"What are you talking about Momonga-sama?" asked Albedo, her head cocked to the side. She looked around at the other guardians who also shared her concerns.

"Are you unwell?" asked Demiurge. Suzuki was frozen in place, did they not hear him properly?

"Did you not hear me?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"We heard you Momonga-sama. But we do not understand." said Sebas.

All of the guardians once again lowered their heads to the floor in reverence.

"You are our creator Momonga-sama. There are no other beings as Supreme as you." they said in unison.

* * *

 **Response** **to Reviews:**

Iamwhononofyouare: It's true he gathered his wits a bit quickly. I tried to imply that he was quite tired and was dealing with them as quickly as possible. And yes to the nukes being capable of eliminating probably not just one level 100 guardian but most likely all of them. Stopping the guardians from eliminating humans is a two way street. For the humans safety, and for the guardians.

Cataquack Warrior: Thank you for noticing ;). Other then that I can't really answer questions on the future direction of the story. I've only written two chapters, so I'm not even completely sure where to take this. I just go with the flow, which could turn out bad or good, who knows? I shall take your corrections next time I am writing and update the first chapter, I usually edit better if I leave the chapter for a bit and go back to it later (which I haven't done yet) so I'll get back to that soon. And thank you!

Guest#6: Thank you, I'll change VRMMO to DMMO, I didn't have internet when I was writing the chapter so I wasn't unable to look up the proper acronym.

Lu Bane Na: One of the other readers noticed the part that gave an answer to whether the other inhabitants of Nazarick were transported and if it hasn't been answered already in this chapter, Yes, most if not all of the intelligent characters have been transported, just in various locations (as they were located on different floors). I've given some though to whether material items have been transported as well and will be mentioned in an upcoming chapter at some point.

Soulbow109: Your wish is my command!

CapitalClassShip: I've tried writing two stories at the same time before and I lost motivation to write anything at all, fanfiction or otherwise. I'd rather not repeat that so I'm going to focus on Masterless since I started it first and it has a bigger following to appease. I'll be taking my time with Goodbye YGGDRASIL and will try to have a chapter coming out every so often. I won't be abandoning it completely.

King Rocket: I didn't forget about them, it's just mentioned discreetly.

Guest #2: Thank you! I hadn't actually seen the Drama CD 2 (I've seen it now) and hadn't realized.


	3. Chapter 3

Here be Chapter 3!

* * *

Takeo, an old man with barely any hair left on his head pushed open the wooden doors to the shrine. It was opening time and he would have to prepare for today's visitors. A new shrine maiden was supposed to show up today, his daughter had found a replacement as she moved out. He sighed, it was lonely without her around.

As Takeo begun to wash his hands he heard a knock on the wooden door.

"Excuse me?"

Takeo turned around and nearly fell to his knees. There was no way his daughter could have found this goddess to replace her. Takeo, however, noticed her traditional shrine maiden outfit. What else could she have been if not the replacement?

"Come in, come in!" he said, though his voice was wavering. Surely she could be doing better for herself. A model perhaps. Maybe she was very religious, he could respect that.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Ah, sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I am Takeo Chibata, the caretaker of this shrine." he gestured to the small buildings around him.

"It is very beautiful" she said. Takeo grinned and proudly puffed out his chest.

"Of course! Nothing but the best!"

She giggled softly and Takeo felt his heart lurch unsteadily in his chest. Was she teasing him?

"Thank you for coming on such short notice" he said. He continued to wash his hands and missed the confused look on her face.

"Were you expecting me?" she asked.

"Not this early. But that's fine. I respect hard workers!"

As he finished washing his hands he turned to her and gestured for her to follow him.

"I think you might have the wro-"

"This is where you'll spend most of your time. It isn't much, but the foreigners seem to like it." Takeo interrupted and pointed out the rickety wooden shack that sold souvenirs, small plush dolls of shrine maidens and good luck charms. Next he showed her the small stage where the dancing would occur, followed by the prayer mats.

"This is all very nice and all bu-"

"Hello!"

Takeo and the woman turned to the entrance to see a young girl dressed as a shrine maiden waving at them.

"Welcome!" said Takeo. The closer she got the more confused Takeo was, why was she also wearing a shrine maiden outfit. Was she looking for a job?

"I'm ready to start!" she said, but her excitement fell at the sight of the other woman.

"Is the job already taken? Your daughter told me it was open"

Takeo frowned and looked at the woman he thought was the one. Even if she wasn't, he was reluctant to give her up. She could easily draw a large crowd.

"No" she said before Takeo could answer the question. The girl smiled and looked back to Takeo.

"Then who's getting the job?"

Takeo was frozen in place, what was he supposed to do? On one hand he had a young girl who his daughter had brought in as a replacement for herself. On the other, he had the perfect candidate already here, but might not have been here for the job.

"Shall we see who's a better shrine maiden?" the young girl asked and winked at Takeo. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"There's no need. You take it." The woman bowed to both of them and made for the exit. Takeo wanted to say something, anything that would make her stay. But could not find the words.

"Are you not a real shrine maiden then? Scared you'll lose?" the young girl said, clicking her tongue. The woman froze in her steps and turned around, the calming expression completely gone and replaced with an ice-cold scare that sent a shiver down Takeo's spine.

"I'll show you who's a shrine maiden" the woman muttered, storming past the girl and Takeo.

"That was harsh" he said to the girl. She smiled at him but it did not match the rest of her expression.

"I know... I just wanted to see a real shrine maiden in action. Even if I lose a job because of it"

Takeo smiled softly as the girl went to join the woman on stage. They were both fine candidates.

* * *

"Huh?"

Suzuki looked at Albedo like she had just stabbed him in the heart.

"I'm sorry Momonga-sama, did we displease you?" she asked. Suzuki opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"It wasn't… I didn't… You…" he stuttered.

"Perhaps you need more rest Momonga-sama?" asked Demiurge. Suzuki looked over at the suited demon and silently thanked him.

"Pandora. Shizu." was all Suzuki could manage to say before he shuffled awkwardly into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Pandora's Actor and the CZ entered shortly after, softly closing the door with a _click._

"Does Momonga-sama not consider us worthy enough to be called his creations anymore?" Albedo asked, biting her lip. Demiurge shook his head but said nothing. Something was definitely up.

"What. Kind. Of. Spell. Did. Momonga. Sama. Use?" Cocytus droned from outside, still invisible.

"It must have been a taxing one. We are no longer in Nazarick… What did he call this world? Japan?"

"Earth. Japan is the name of this country" Sebas said, correcting Demiurge.

"Is there any research we can do on this world?" asked Demiurge. The other guardians glanced around the room but struggled to find any books. Yuri Alpha made an ' _ah_ ' sound and slid a crumpled magazine from underneath one of the chairs. The guardians gathered around her and looked at the front cover.

"Playboy?"

* * *

"What's wrong Momonga-sama?" asked Pandora as Suzuki sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands shaking. Suzuki's eyes drew to Pandora's and remained there for several seconds.

"Who is your creator Pandora's Actor?" Suzuki asked. The doppelganger hesitated to answer for a second but regained his composure.

"It could be none other than you Momonga-sama" he replied, bowing deeply. Suzuki's eyes turned to Shizu, although she was an automaton her expression was easy to read.

"And you?" said Suzuki.

"You are my creator, Momonga-sama." replied Shizu in full confidence, though she frowned when Suzuki flinched.

"Are we not your creations Momonga-sama? Even though you are… human… you still created us, right?" Pandora asked, slight panic in his voice.

"You are my creation Pandora, I was the one who made you, gave you abilities and a name. The other guardians on the other hand, Shizu included, are not" Suzuki said, looking back to the maid. He was caught off guard as she appeared to be on the verge of crying. Weren't automatons supposed to be emotionless?

"I'm not… your creation?" her voice was shaky and barely audible. Suzuki cursed himself internally, he couldn't just drop such a bombshell on the guardians. A single tear rolled down her cheek from underneath her eyepatch.

"I didn't mean it like that Shizu. You are all my… creations. One way or a another" Suzuki muttered the last part to himself. He was pushed back as Shizu wrapped her arms around him, her orange hair smothering his face. Her face and arms were warm, which was again unexpected but nonetheless comforting for Suzuki.

"You are all my children to me" he whispered to her. She pulled away from Suzuki suddenly and looked at him enthusiastically.

"You want to put children in me?" she gasped. Suzuki's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head vigorously.

"That's not what I mea-. Wait, can you even get pregnant?" Suzuki asked, though he immediately regretted it.

"I am fully equipped to carry a child, see?" said Shizu, she began to pull up the bottom of her maid dress as if to show off her nether regions but was stopped by Suzuki's frantic hands.

"Ok. ok!" he squeaked.

"If you did not create the other guardians than who did?" Pandora asked. Shizu seemed to flinch at the question and looked very frowned at the doppelganger. Suzuki scratched the back of his head and sat back as Shizu rested her head on his lap.

"Back in YGGDRASIL, the world you all know. I was the guild leader of Ainz Ooal Gown, which had 41 members. Of those 41 members, everyone created their own NP-… Children." said Suzuki.

"I know of Ainz Ooal Gown Momonga-sama, but you were the only member" said Pandora. Suzuki frowned, after all of his guild members had left and he was the only one remaining perhaps something had happened to make all the NPC's forget about their creators. It was possible, they had somehow teleported to the real world after all. Suzuki continued to explain to Pandora the inner workings of the guild and his memories of his guild mates. Though Pandora remembered none of this, he made sure to pay close attention and remember it incase it served useful in the future.

When Suzuki had finished the room fell silent and Shizu had closed her eyes.

"Does that mean the other 'Supreme Beings' will come to collect the guardian they created?" Pandora asked. Suzuki bit his lip. All of his guild mates had not only abandoned him, but also abandoned their creations. If Shizu's reaction was anything to go off, would he be able to abandon each of the guardians and send them off to his guild mates? He still remembered the pain and anger after each member left, giving up on the guild they had created. He didn't want to put any of the guardians through that.

That would also mean making sure none of guardians were found by their respective creators. Though he was not in contact with all of his guild mates, the ones he did talk to would undoubtedly recognize the NPC they created.

Was it wrong to keep the guardians away from their true creators? No, Shizu had truly believed that he was her creator. He doubted the others would even remember his guildies names.

"No, I am leader of Ainz Ooal Gown and the only one who can lead the guardians" Suzuki said, though his tone of voice did not match the words he was saying.

"Alright, let's go back out" he said, gently lifting Shizu out of his lap and standing up from the bed, he shakily reached for the doorknob and hesitated briefly before pushing it open. What had they been discussing out there? Did they question if he was the real Momonga yet? He expected it to happen at some point.

As Suzuki pushed open the door and entered the living room he noticed Demiurge and Sebas restraining Albedo whilst the Pleiades had gathered around Yuri Alpha and were reading something.

"Put children in me instead Momonga-sama!" Albedo shrieked, evidently having heard his conversation to Shizu in the bedroom. Yuri looked up from the magazine in her lap and held it up for Suzuki to see.

"What is playboy?" she asked.

Suzuki chuckled lightly to himself before promptly fainting on the spot, held up only by Shizu. He could very quietly hear Pandora's Actor in the background until his vision faded to black.

* * *

Tatsuya silently lead the little girl he had been stuck with since his trip to school towards the closest police station. It was going to take him at least half an hour to backtrack his way to school. Maybe he could get the police to write a note excusing his tardiness. His teacher probably wouldn't accept the "I was saving a little girl" excuse, he had been late enough times to warrant the failure of many genuine and non-genuine excuses.

When he came to a halt outside the police station he had noticed that the little girl supposed to be following him had disappeared. He looked around frantically and noticed a small group gathering back down the sidewalk. He hurried over and pushed through the men with their cameras to find her looking into the window of a store. She seemed fascinated.

"What are these?" she asked, turning her head to look up at Tatsuya. He ignored the rising butterflies in his stomach and followed her finger to the metallic box that seemed to have caught her interest.

"That's a microwave" he said.

"And that one?" she asked, shifting her gaze to the next electrical appliance.

"A toaster… Have you never seen these before?" said Tatsuya.

"No." she replied, looking up at him. He felt his breath catch in his throat and looked away, only just noticing the crowd still gathered around her. He was being completely ignored.

"Come, let's get you into the station" he muttered, unconsciously grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowd. When they entered the police station he noticed that he was still holding her hand and quickly dropped it, his cheeks burning red. Even though she looked like a little girl, why did she give off such a dominating aura of power.

"Shouldn't you be in school young man?" the policewoman on reception duty asked. He gestured to the girl beside him and scratched the back of his head.

"She wasn't with her parents at all and she doesn't know where she is" he said. The woman nodded and walked around from behind the desk, kneeling down so she was eye level with the girl.

"I'm Officer Akira, nice to meet you…" the officer said, waiting for the little girl to state her own name.

"Rubedo"


End file.
